


Phone Calls

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Job Application, Mercedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Toto revealed he received 26 phone calls from drivers asking about the free Mercedes race seat. However, he didn't tell anyone about the 27th call he received.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> A fun little drabble. Enjoy.

Toto stared at his phone in disbelief. He couldn’t quite believe the phone call he’d just had but he knew there would be no way of changing Nico’s mind. “Shit.” Toto cursed, punching the wall in front of him.

He just wanted to go home, sleep, eat and recover from an eventful season but no, now his newly crowned world champion had thrown a spanner in the works and just told him that he would be retiring with immediate effect.

Toto took a deep breath before scrolling through his contacts and pressing his wife’s number. He knew it was early but right now he needed someone to tell him it would be okay. A few moments later he heard his wife. “Toto?” She yawned.

“Hi Liebling.”

Susie knew something was wrong by the sound of her husband’s voice. “Toto, what’s wrong?”

“Nico… Nico has decided to retire.”

“Wait What?” She exclaimed, clearly awake now.

“Nico is retiring so I need to find a new driver by the new year. Please assure me this isn’t an impossible task.”

“It’s not Toto. Everything will be fine.” Susie said softly. “I know you’ll be okay Toto. You’ve got a good brain and there are plenty of drivers on the market. It’ll be okay.”

He sighed. “I’m sure it will. I have meetings at Stuttgart all day so I can discuss with board members.”

“Exactly. Chin up and you can get a big hug from me and Wolff cub when you get home.” She told him. “Sound okay?”

“Suppose.”

“Love you Toto.”

A small smile fell on his face. “Love you too.”

*

The day had gone quickly with meetings and interviews. However, his phone hadn’t stopped ringing with some of the other directors wanting to discuss Nico’s replacement.

He was getting sick of answering his phone and while he was on route to the airport his phone rang again. Without even looking at the caller ID he answered it. “Wolff. What?” He sighed.

“Hello Mr Wolff. I heard a rumour that you need a new driver for the 2017 season, I do hope you will consider me as a possible candidate. I can send my CV over as soon as possible if that would help you?”

Toto shook his head. “Wait what? Who are you? Where did you hear this ridiculous rumour?” He asked them, wondering how the news about Nico could have been leaked.

He was taken aback when the person on the other end of the phone started to cackle, a cackle that he was all too familiar with. “Susie?!” He exclaimed.

“Yes, Toto darling, it is your lovely wife.”

“God. Seriously I thought someone had leaked the news.” He admitted, relaxing again.

“Sorry.” She told him. “I couldn’t resist the opportunity to wind you up.”

Toto rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair as he listened to her, knowing he’d be in her arms in a couple of hours. “So, you’re interested in Nico’s seat?” He asked her.

“Yes. I’m quick, and have experience in F1 and driving the cars.” She chuckled. “I’m also highly recommended and have sponsors.”

Toto chuckled. “Well please send me your CV and I will happily consider you for the position.”

“Well I do hope you’ll take my application seriously and build the cockpit big enough to accommodate me and my baby.” She giggled.

“Of course.”

Susie smiled. “Well, now I’m being serious again, I hope I managed to put a smile on your face and you’ll return home a happy husband.”

“I will.” He told her. “I’m smiling right now.”

“Good. I shall see you at the airport.”


End file.
